


Heroin and Vodka

by Pokemon1235



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemon1235/pseuds/Pokemon1235
Summary: You would think Annalise Keating's life wasn't screwed up as it was. What with being blamed for her husband's death and a bunch of out of control law school undergrads, who are looking for trouble at every given opportunity. Not a perfect life, right? Add Vodka to the mix and you find your solution: Heroin! A Season 2 divergent fic.





	Heroin and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note- Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction ever. Now I'm a complete sucker for this show  
> and have been watching it since last year. I wait crazily every week for a new episode.  
> Anyways, enough blabbering about me. This thought occurred to me recently a while back  
> and I decided to pen it down. I'm a complete sucker for Isaac and Annalise. I've always  
> thought they had a great chemistry on screen and I have been rooting for those two to get  
> together for a while now. Now I don't know whether Shonda will oblige, but here, everything  
> goes. So without further ado, let's begin.

**Heroin and Vodka**

** Chapter 1 **

They say things can't possibly get worse for someone who aids and abets a murder. Right?I mean, what could possibly be worse than having your students kill your husband and then go on to cover up the same murder while also representing a client(who incidentally is a psychotic druggie to top it all) who is being charged for murder and was incidentally present on the same night as the former murder. Nuts, right?!

You would think Annalise Keating or AK as she is referred to by her beloved(read:murderous) students would have enough on her plate already. What with the constant worry that something would go wrong or that the police would ring something amiss or that Frank would jump the gun and mess up or that Wes would… the possibilities were endless.

Sigh.

Vodka. Ah the charms of an early morning chug which never failed to bring her that much wanted state of numbness combined with a sense of elation. She had to get quite resourceful nowadays as Bonnie would interfere by hiding her entire liquor stash in various parts of the house. She had to rummage for quite a while before she came across one of the hidden bottles. What a bother.

She was driving along the 2-0-1 leading up to the university. She was in a world of her own,swooning along to some jazz playing on the radio. She was so out of it, she failed to notice the white SUV pulling up right next to her and coming to a stop a few yards ahead.

CRASH!

The seatbelt was the only miracle which managed to throw her back to her seat. The winpane cracked and bits of glass fell like a shower around her. Her state of blissful oblivion was shattered.

* * *

 

She was awaiting the results of the toxicology reports as she stood outside the Philly Police Department. What a state to be in and such a perfect way to begin the new year- with a literal bang!

An officer stepped outside the revolving doors.

“Miss Keating?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Nodding, the officer handed her a large manilla envelope. She quickly flipped through its contents till she came across the document she was searching for.

Result- Positive  
BAC-0.10

Whew! thought Annalise. Must have been quite a drink.

As she called a cab back home, she wondered what repercussions she would have to face now that the University Board would be breathing down her neck.

* * *

 

“President Hargrove has asked to meet you,Annalise.” Bonnie replied as she walked in. “ I arranged for a 3:30 meeting at her office on Monday.”

Annalise sighed.

“ You should have said no, Bonnie. I've got enough on my plate without this as it is.” as she entered her office, placing her bag on the desk. Bonnie walked in right behind her, shutting the door behind her.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you got drunk and crashed into her car.” Bonnie replied, skeptically.

She sighed. She was getting too old for this mess.

* * *

 

At 3:30 on Monday, Annalise arrived at President Hargrove’s door. Knocking, she heard a reply and entered.

“Ah. Miss Keating.” a woman of a similar age stepped out from behind her desk. She strode across the room before extending her hand. Taking it, Annalise replied.

“Call me Annalise. Miss Keating is for my students.”

“Alright Annalise. Why don't you take a seat before we begin.” she replied, in a cordial tone.Annalise took a seat, as gestured. She opened her mouth to say something but Hargrove cut her across.

“Now, I know what you're about to say and before you say it, let me tell you that you're forgiven.” Hargrove replied with a curt smile.

Annalise gave a wry smile.

“What gave me away?” she asked.

“Well, let's just say that drunk driving isn't a first for me.” she replied,before continuing “Now while I might be content condoning this behaviour, the Board has asked that I take strict action against you, especially Barry Lewiston. Now while they suggested that I revoke your license to practice entirely-”

Annalise interrupted.  
“You can't fire me. I'm a tenure professor.”

This time Hargrove gave a soft chuckle.

“Check the terms of your employment. Without a practicing license, your tenure is negated as such.” she replied.

Annalise stopped at that, recalling that she was indeed correct.

“Now as I was saying before you interrupted me,” she replied, continuing “ The Board was allfor revoking your license but I managed to talk them out of it if and only on the condition that you agree to visit an addiction counsellor twice a week beginning from Wednesday this week.

Annalise sighed.

“President Hargrove, while I thank you for reducing my sentence,” here she paused while both chuckled heartily, “ you must understand that as of last week I have taken up a new case which will be occupying me for months to come.”

“Yes. The Hapstall case. I heard. You really must like a challenge if you were willing to represent those two.” she replied.

“ I see you are already aware. If so, you should know that I'll have my hands full with the case to barely have time to-”

“ I'm sorry Annalise but my hands are tied here. I'm afraid this is nonnegotiable.’’ she replied. Annalise sighed. What choice did she have? She would have to put up with this for the time being. How bad could it get? After all she had spent more than 15 years dealing with Sam.

“Here are the papers.” Hargrove replied, drawing up the document. “If you would just sign here,” she replied, indicating a certain section of the paper.l and handing her a pen.

Annalise took the pen and signed her initials.

“Good.” she replied, putting away the document inside a folder. “Now, details regarding your therapist and your appointment will be emailed to you latest by Wednesday. You may resume classes from tomorrow. Good day Annalise.”

Nodding, she left her office.

* * *

 

She arrived at the mentioned address at five past nine the following Wednesday.She checked her email once again to verify the given address.

43/1 South Street, Rittenhouse Square.

As she walked in and shut the door behind her, a number of thoughts flashed through her mind. She felt an odd sense of deja vu as she pressed the buzzer at the end of the hall. The plak on the door read ‘Isaac Roa,Doctor of Psychology( Licensed Alcohol and Drug Counselor).

As she awaited a reply, her mind flashed back to her first meeting with Sam.

_Flashback_

_She was 25 and was in her first year at Harvard Law. She had been having some issues ever since she started law school back a few months ago. As such, her fellow classmate and close friend, Eve Rothlow had suggested that she pay a visit to the on- campus psychiatrist._

_As she arrived at his office, she knocked on his door, awaiting a reply._

_“Come in.” replied a soft voice, as she walked in._

_And that was how she met the man who would grow to become her husband three years later_

_End Flashback_

“Miss Keating.” replied a deep voice, as she was brought out of his musings. She turned to face the voice.

It was a middle aged man, who looked to be in his late 40s. He was tall and broad shouldered. A few wrinkles crisscrossed his face, signifying his age. A small goatee adorned his chin on an otherwise clean shaved face. He wore a tweed jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of black trousers.  
He had a small frown on his face.

“You’re late. Do come in.” he replied, in a disapproving voice.

As she walked in, she took in the room.

It was a quant and cozy room, a cross between a study and a living room of sorts. The walls were brick red and the door was oak paneled. The center of the room was occupied by a large couch adjacent to a smaller couch opposite it. A rectangular coffee table lay in between. Towards the far end of the room, lay a study table with a PC on it. Rows of files were neatly arranged on the countertop adjacent to a large shelf containing an assortment of books ranging from obscure titles in psychology to her slight amazement, law. A large window was present on the eastern side facing the road. A stream of the morning sun filtered in through the window, casting a warm glow.

Annalise shivered.

“Anything wrong?” the man asked, noticing her behavior.

“No…its nothing.” she replied.

“Please do take a seat then. Where ever you find comfortable.”

Annalise took the large couch. The man followed suit and occupied the smaller couch opposite her.

“Now as you are already aware.” he replied, taking up a notepad lying on the desk next to him “This treatment has been ordered by the Disciplinary Board of Middleton Law School. For me to report favorably, do not be late. Do not cancel. Do not drink. Are we clear?” he asked.

Annalise had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yes.” she replied.

“Good.” he answered. “Now, we’ll be nervous the first time.”

“I’ve been at therapy before.” Annalise interjected.

The man raised his eyebrows.

“Your nerves are about something else?” he asked, shortly.

“I’ve…just want to get better.” she replied.

The man nodded.

“You showed up.” he replied, before continuing, “That’s a good sign. Now let’s get started shall we?”

Annalise nodded.

Here goes nothing, she thought as she braced herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: There’s chapter 1. Now this story is basically a what-if version of what would have happened if Annalise had met Isaac earlier than in canon. Naturally, events that will follow will diverge from canon. I won’t reveal which events I plan on altering yet, but know this that this story will not be following canon 100 percent. It will probably take me a few weeks to pen down the next chapter but I’ll have it out by the end of March as I will busy with mid-semester exams.  
> Oh. And a shoutout to nastygustin for agreeing to co-author on this fanfiction.


End file.
